Silent Fears Up For Adotion
by SmileCauseItsWorthIt
Summary: It started out as a typical holiday break.Pony's had a "cold" for awhile now.The doctor delivers some unexpected news that will turn everyone's world upside down.The boys will discover things that they never knew about each other before. Like their fears.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know this was originally a remake for Defying Odds, but then I had a stroke of genuis. I think you'll like this one better!**

**This takes place post-book. It's December 15 in the story.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders, characters, plot, etc. Those are property of the beloved S.E. Hinton and Robert Frost. All I own is my computer and ideas; and a few other possessions that I shall not bore you with. On with the story.**

(Sodapop POV)

Man, I hate shopping, even if it is for Christmas. I never know what to get anyone, especially with the little money I can use. I walked through the book store and saw _Lonesome Places_. That's definitely not a book for Pony. He just got over Johnny and Dally, and by looking at that title, this would just remind him of it. Then I saw War with the Robots. Now _that_ sounds like a cool book. I picked up the paper-back copy and went to the check-out desk.

"Hello ma'am, I'd like to purchase this book," I said. She looked to be about 18 or so, she smiled and rung me up. She put the book in a bag and handed it to me.

"Here you go. Oh and here's your receipt," she said. I took it and looked at the back. It said _Maggie, ###-###-###._ I shot her a smile and left the store.

_Now, what should I get Darry?_ I thought as I walked down the street. I had no idea. He likes… he likes reading the paper. And…sports! He's going skiing next month with some old buddies of his! Well, I would get him something for that. Maybe Pony and I can get together and buy him something HUGE. I ran home to tell Pony my idea.

(XXX)

I walked into the living room and saw Pony curled up on the couch with a book that he's read about 100 times in the last few months. It was called _Gone with the Wind._ I don't know why he likes it so much. It's really long with small print, and from the part a read, I saw that it had a lot of big words. I couldn't read it once, much less as much as Pony has.

"Hey Pone, reading that book again?" I said as I walked through the door.

"Oh hey Soda. Yup, I really like this book," he said. As if I didn't know that already. He sounded kind of funny, but I dismissed the thought. I walked into mine and Pony's room and stowed the bag under the mattress until I could wrap it later. When I came back out I saw that Pony had turned back to his book. They say too much reading isn't bad, but I think it is. Pony just reads more than an average person should. Then again, Pony has always been a little different. I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of chocolate milk.

"Hey Pone, do you have any ideas on what to get Darry for Christmas?" I called out.

"Not a clue. I hate trying to figure out what to get him," Pony yelled back. His voice sounded kind of scratchy. He had a smal coughing fit and then turned his attention back to me. He's been coughing a lot lately and I don't like it one bit.

"I know. I was thinking about getting him something for skiing, but that stuff is expensive. And I don't think you can buy just one ski." I said as I walked back into the living room.

"Yeah. Hey, how about we put our money together to buy him something." He said looking up at me.

"I was hoping you'd say that," I said with a grin on my face. I knelt down next to him. "Hey, Pone, you sure your feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "It's just a cold, probably.

"Pone, you've had that cough for over a month!"

"So? It's a bad cold then."

"Pony, I know you. That cough has been going on for too long. We should get it checked out."

"No, Soda. I'm sure it's nothing. Just give me till New Years. If it's not better by then, you can do whatever you want."

"Okay. but I'll hold you to your word on that," I said jokingly.

"Sure, now what should we get Darry," Ponyboy said thoughtfully. We spent the rest of the afternoon thinking of ideas. But I couldn't shake that something more was wrong with Pony than any of us could guess.

**Hope you loved it!**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N I'm seriously unsure if I will ever finish these stories. I hope to one day, but there's absolutely no guarantee. If one of you fabulous people wants to take one over, message me and I'll tell you my general plan. Of course, I'll preview your previous works to be sure that these are going to a good home. So these are up for adoption. I may eventually compile them all into a series of cliffhanger-y one-shots.**

**I'm so sorry for being absent for so long and neglecting these stories. Life got hectic and I had to change some, but that's no excuse. My writing style has completely changed and this really isn't me anymore. I promised myself that when I first started I would **_**never**_** do anything like this, but I feel like it's my only viable option now. I myself hat it when aurthors do this, but I will never do this again. I hope you can forgive me for all of this. I apologize from the bottom of my heart.**


End file.
